nhlboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Best of the NHL Board - 07/08
Pronger hoists his prize http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/5857/lolprongeryd0.jpg One of the greatest photoshops the NHL Board has ever seen. Canuck Sig Domination Continues http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/7310/canucksigsagainrk6.jpg Inker wins first place in avsfan's playoff pool contest, and gets to choose the sigs of about 20 posters. Of course, the Trevor Linden sig is chosen, and the legend of the Canuck sig continues on into the off season. Neil goes to war Neil drops his cannibalism gimmick and starts out with a crusade in the pacific theater of WWII. The original assault was on Iwo Jima, but that topic got deleted for off-topic. Crazy mods. The war ship USS Grim set sail on many adventures. The USS Inker was sunk and rebuilt repetedley, and eventually ended up as a coal transportation ship. Neil's off the cuff remarks on various warships in unrelated topics was a staple of the board for some time. Arian goes 0 for 523554486476 Arian is known for making terrible topics. So much so that no one can ever think of a good topic that he's made, especially with his Elgin infatuation throughout the playoffs. In one of his gems of a topic, LDQ posted "0 for big number" to point out that Arian has never made a good topic despite countless attempts. It caught on, and every time Arian made a bad topic, someone would post something similar. Christ Pronger http://img105.imageshack.us/img105/8076/lolpronger2fm4.jpg A simple typo results in lolz. But the T is 3 keys away from the S....makes you wonder. Eklund has sources now? July 1 rolls around, and all the big names on the market are on the move. But in a surprising twist, almost all of the big moves were broken by Eklund before SportsNet OR TSN. Truly, for one summer day, hell had frozen over. SabreMan makes his rather unfortunate return http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/5715/sabreman01vy1.jpg http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/9197/sabreman02xe9.jpg Once again, SabreManDS shows up in early July despite his promise that he wouldn't come back until we stopped being immature or something like that. Anyways, he makes his predictions on next season's standings based on the first few days of FA signings. He soon realizes that he knows nothing about hockey, and has the divisions mixed up. Not to mention his lol picks. He tries to make up for it by making another topic (this sounds familiar), but has Atlanta facing themselves in the first round. Then, of course, fads etc. In retrospect, his Nashville pick wasn't that bad. Erik Christensen has the 2nd best wrist shot in the league. Don't doubt it. It's true. MOAR GOALZ Bettman's motto for hockey's success in the US. It resonates throughout the board. VANCOUVER A few weeks before training camp, the Canucks unveil their greatly anticipated new jerseys. Everything looks great...except for the fact that the jerseys all have VANCOUVER scrawled above the logo. This leads to every post having 'VANCOUVER' written at the top of it for a few days. A couple of days later, Dallas reveals their jerseys. The home jersey looks like a basketball jersey with just the player's number and DALLAS written on the front, and the fad continues for a short while with DALLAS. hittes petr sykora a player that can most likely get us to a stanley cup final http://img393.imageshack.us/img393/5972/hittesyj2.jpg pittpens91, in his infinite wisdom, creates a topic about the rampant dirty hitting in the NHL. In his topic, he mentions a certain play in a recent Pens game in which a player 'hittes petr sykora a player that can most likely get us to a stanley cup final'. That sentence alone was so preposterous, that it followed him everywhere he posted. Every topic made by him for some time was filled with everyone repeating that phrase. As the year wore on, the phrase would eventually be used in any topic containing a Pittsburgh fan or a newb poster. Spelling it out word by word is also a greeting used by NHL boarders when they meet outside of the NHL board. The fad itself would win the 2007 Bill Faderston Trophy board award as best fad started in the past year. But it wouldn't reach it's godlike status until deep into the playoffs... Chair is the veteren leadership we need http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/7231/chair01md0.jpg http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/9241/chair02dz5.jpg http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/9144/chair03am5.jpg The Canucks use a chair in practice one day. TSN posts a story about it, and Chair turns into a relative folk-hero for the NHL board. He travels from team to team through trades, waiver pickups, and free agent signings. Shoring up any shortcomings that any particular team may have. MARTIN KARIYA HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT Neil praises St. Louis Blues prospect, Martin Kariya, proclaiming him to be a future superstar. His 61 points in 51 games in the Finnish SM-Liiga speaks for itself. The 'HOLY **** LOOK OUT' moniker stuck around for a while and was used to describe other marginal players in the various minor leagues/European leagues. Ever hear about this Bertuzzi character? http://img105.imageshack.us/img105/3725/bertuzziwho01fk0.jpg http://img105.imageshack.us/img105/1258/bertuzziwho02xe2.jpg http://img105.imageshack.us/img105/3263/bertuzziwho03fe8.jpg Another classic 'initiation' topic for a new poster. I don't think he ever came back once he clued in to what was going on. Mick the dick http://i43.photobucket.com/albums/e373/mykeownz/Mcgeough-1.gif http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/1148/mickdickwh0.jpg Man, what a dick. Offensive http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/1157/offensiveaa8.jpg To500 makes a topic about Sidney Crosby and labels it as Offensive. He made a second topic one day later with the same tag, and it turned into a small fad. Arian makes a Offensive topic about the lack of recent fads on the NHL Board. If the Canucks were a food, what food would they be? http://img455.imageshack.us/img455/4711/canucksfoodlb5.jpg FallingEmbers makes a topic about the Canucks and pasta. It turns into a small fad on an otherwise fairly slow Thursday evening. We are all calling Inker http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/7539/callinker01mi6.jpg http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/2024/callinker02ft5.jpg http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/2613/callinker03um2.jpg http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/9817/callinker04nu5.jpg Inker hosted the Magoo gif on his website and people went to his website to see exactly what it was about. It has his cell number listed, so Togatogaman gave him a call the next day, but hungup claiming it was a wrong number. You think they're good now? http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/5615/thinktheyregoodbh3.jpg I don't recall who started it, but it took off for a couple days. Oilerkid rising http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/6370/oilerkid01sw8.jpg http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/6702/oilerkid03af3.jpg Another one of those quality Edmonton posters visits the boards. His dreadfully comical topics provide some mild entertainment for a few days. OIL COUNTRY http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/4823/oilerkid02ip8.jpg As a bit of a spin-off to Oilerkid, whenever someone asks about what team people are fans of, the answer in every post was Edmonton Oilers. More specifically, OIL COUNTRY BABY. Eklolnd 9:01PM EST Eklund: I can confirm that Sundin HAS decided to waive his NTC 10:00PM EST TSN breaks a story that Sundin has decided NOT to waive his NTC 10:13PM EST Eklund: Sundin confirmed to have decided NOT to waive his NTC Malkin givin it to Crosby http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/6859/malkinohyeahsm1.jpg http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/9581/malkinqf3.jpg http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/100/criesby3ml8.jpg http://img245.imageshack.us/img245/5804/criesby2yu8.jpg Viper posts a pic of Malkin in a somewhat provocative position. Inker makes the first Photoshop, then Avsfan steps up to the plate and knocks it out of the park with a Malkin/Crosby pic. TREVOR F'ING LINDEN! THIS IS MODNESS! http://img260.imageshack.us/img260/5272/lindenneverforgetac8.jpg http://img409.imageshack.us/img409/8181/lindenagain22ks8.jpg http://img252.imageshack.us/img252/8845/lindenagain33ix9.jpg March 30. Linden scores 2 goals in a short period of time in a must-win game against the Flames late in the season. With the game being broadcast nationally in the US, there were a lot of board users watching and the board goes nuts. At least 20 Trevor Linden topics were made throughout the evening. http://img444.imageshack.us/img444/1034/modsnight01zk3.jpg http://img153.imageshack.us/img153/5920/modsnight02db8.jpg http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/9209/modsnight03ji7.jpg http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/3149/modsnight04xa3.jpg http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/9811/modsnight05fh8.jpg http://img182.imageshack.us/img182/7420/modsnight06cb1.jpg http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/4453/modsnight07vi1.jpg http://img412.imageshack.us/img412/3084/modsnight08jr1.jpg http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/5992/modsnight09xr4.jpg http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/7013/modsnight10ds3.jpg http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/1751/f5f5f5bh4.jpg http://img247.imageshack.us/img247/7954/modsnight11ct5.jpg http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/4779/modsnight12uy0.jpg http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/6341/modsnight13eo6.jpg In the wake of the multitude of LINDEN topics, the mods start watching the board very carefully, and every off-topic topic made is deleted within seconds. With topics getting deleted instantly, everyone starts making more off-topic topics just to taunt the mods. This goes on for a few hours, as any topic remotely off topic gets deleted or locked within 2-20 seconds. This lead to a fad where posters would make topics talking about the mods, but trying not to get them deleted or locked. hellshot did not have good luck, as all of his mod topics were locked within seconds. See also: The Mods The ironing is delicious Mathieu20one appears on the board, and makes a ridiculous post calling something ironic when it really wasn't. From then on, every topic and post he made was met with everyone talking about how incredibly ironic it was. I hear he's a bandwagoner too. Ice Hockeys's popularity ramps up The unofficial social board of the NHL Board has always had a very small following and very few posts. From the very beginning, it didn't look like it would last long with only a few regular posters and the odd board hunter stumbling onto the board. However, as the hockey season went on, the board's population began to rise steadily. Not to long ago, there would be maybe 10-20 posts total per day. But as of now, it's about half as busy as the NHL Board and it continues to become busier. 500 OH YEAH!'s for Linden http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=584799&topic=40139725 http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/5485/vlcsnap14222401gk6.png It started on December 13 2007 with a Trevor Linden topic by blitzball on the social board. It continued through the season, and it was nearly flawless for 4 months. On April 5th, 2008 Inker, Turismo, and blitzball combined to bring the topic from 394 posts to 500 in about an hour to commemerate Linden's final game that would be played that night. Perhaps the greatest way to send out Trevor and his fad. After the Flames-Canucks game later that night, Iginla and the Flames all shook his hand and he was named the 1st star. After saluting the crowd, he skated off the ice for the last time which lead to multiple Linden-related topics that evening. Arian goes 0 for 88749545264 again http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/1451/arian01tv3.jpg http://img116.imageshack.us/img116/8092/0000802pz3.jpg SteveDownie makes a great topic. Perhaps one of the greatest. It contained a simple link to a picture of none other than the failure known as Arian. Many laughs ensued, although within a short amount of time, a few users felt that Jon had gone to far with the topic. The topic exploded and hit 100 posts before the evening was out. With the picture originating from the Ice Hockey social board, the link to the board was eventually posted. This led to some of the IH members being mildly upset since they wanted the IH board to be 'secret' because they're a bunch of nerds. Kev (one of the nerds) retaliates by posting the link on the Poll of the Day board and for a couple days the board is full of new people from the POTD board disrupting the flow of Ice Hockey. Perhaps the highest level of drama we've seen all season thanks to a stupid picture. How Kevin Chabot lost his groove http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/1221/potdlq9.jpg Regarded as annoying at worst by most posters, Kevin Chabot begins marking anyone who mentions his name on the boards sortly after the Arian picture fallout. Kevin Chabot would 'warn' people not to post his name, but no one cared and kept posting Kevin Chabot's name constantly. Eventually Prince Caspian was warned from posting Kevin Chabot multiple times and many others also lost karma for it. In fact, Final Death was banned and others were put in Purgatory. Kevin Chabot is such a nerd. Here's his picture. He looks like a vampire. http://img160.imageshack.us/img160/2043/kevinfv3.jpg Here's another beaut. Not sure who made it. http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/4858/46386868om7.png Also see: The Assassination of The Coward Kev Chabot by the NHL Board Holy shit this is awesome http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n154/qwertysac/epic.jpg Not really a huge event, but worth noting Inker more like Jinxker http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/5141/inkerluck01se0.jpg http://img392.imageshack.us/img392/6987/inkerluck02rx1.jpg http://img352.imageshack.us/img352/8623/inkerluck03ui8.jpg http://img387.imageshack.us/img387/9384/inkerluck04jv0.jpg Inker brings luck to the Bruins and Flames as they both manage to upset the Habs and the Sharks. With the Flames down 3-0 in the first 3 minutes of the game, Inker makes a topic about Cujo standing on his head and the Flames coming back to win the game. Sure enough, the Flames would tie it and take the lead late in the 3rd to complete the comeback. http://img392.imageshack.us/img392/5453/inkerpoll01yc7.jpg http://img394.imageshack.us/img394/6681/inkerpoll02zu4.jpg Not only that, but Inker made a topic on Ice Hockey earlier in the day asking about how everyone likes their steak cooked. And later that evening, the GameFAQs poll changed over to none-other than that exact same poll. A crazy night. The Price is WRONG, bitch http://img152.imageshack.us/img152/4495/thepriceiswrong01nt8.jpg http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/337/thepriceiswrong02ly7.jpg http://img53.imageshack.us/img53/7302/careypriceeh9.jpg Mary Price has a less than spectacular first round, much to the dismay of the Habs fans. Oh, Arian. What will you do next? More Arian hijinx on the Ice Hockey board. He makes a topic about 'friends with benefits' then posts an extremely awkward conversation that he had with a female friend of his where he basically asks her for sex. This was so preposterous that it spawned a small fad topic on the main board. Person X says: yo wuts goin on apple toast (don't ask...she says something different every time) Arian says: so i'm apple toast now? Person X says: ye Arian says: ok...so yea i'm bored as hell, glad you talked Person X says: i'm bored too thats why i talked to u Arian says: so you wouldnt talk to me otherwise Person X says: i talk to u everyday, i'm not bored everyday Arian says: i c Arian says: so yea honestly, this is where i think friends with benefits comes in handy ye know Person X what the hell is that Arian says: you don't know! Arian says: umm okay what do people in relationships do? now take away the relationship and keep the act Arian says : get it now? Person X says: not really Arian says: i'll just spell it out plain and simple. sex without the relationship...god ur dense sometimes Person X says: why the hell wuld anyone want tat? Person X says: i wouldnt Arian says: a lot of ppl would, i sure as hell would. relationships are annoying sumtimes Person X says: what r u trying to say mmhm? Arian says: lets be friends with benefits *msn wink* Person X says: uhh...ur joking right? Arian says: why wold i joke, i never do Person X says: firstly, u always joke u cruel ****. and secondly, friends with benefits is weird...just weird. Arian says: so ur saying u'd never want a friend with benefits? Person X says: maybe...i dunno...god why are u asking me ur putting me on the spot i dont wanna answer anything plus i think its immoral Arian says: cool ur panties i'm kidding. i was just bored i know its immoral too...i mean not that it'd be bad with u its just immoral ur right Person X says: youre fuckin weird Person X has signed off. The Price is WRONG, bitch for the last time http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/1876/priceiswrong01ue4.jpg http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/6798/priceiswrong02gi3.jpg Mary Price chokes and the Habs bow out in 5 games to the 6th seeded Flyers. Emo Canadiens fans take offense. That's what SHE said http://img176.imageshack.us/img176/2028/shesaiduy2.jpg That's what she said. *Official* Avs and Wings playoff topic http://img176.imageshack.us/img176/9223/avswingsepiceb5.jpg The first series topic reaches 500, and a few posters made a second topic at the same time. Of course, once there were 2 or 3 of the same topic, it exploded momentarily as everyone wanted their own topic. LordDisQo? More like LordDisBanned. http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/6531/ldqsuspendedgs5.jpg Conquerer makes a post about some of his captured epic NHL board moments. One of the links shows him having a tab opened to a certain porn site. LDQ pointed it out with the URL in his post and was instantly suspended then put in 30 day Purgatory. The 1000 year season is finally coming to an end http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/3068/1000yearseasonlb7.jpg It's too bad the Mongolians couldn't hang on. They had such a good streak going earlier in the season. Dying a hero's death http://img214.imageshack.us/img214/3331/nhlboardwwiitg9.jpg Togatogaman writes a short story for one of his classes, and he decides to model it around WWII using hockey players and NHL Board members for names. Grimly trips over a grenade, Sargers takes a hit from a sniper, then both he and Brent die as Brent rushes out to save him. Colin died looking for a German commander. Don't open the door, Colin. Linden, of course, survived the skirmish and singlehandidly ended World War II. Dying....not such a hero's death http://img136.imageshack.us/img136/1566/bourdonpq1.jpg http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/7431/bourdon2vw0.jpg In the midst of the Stanley Cup Finals, Luc Bourdon shockingly dies in a motorcycle accident in New Brunswick. He lost control of his bike in the high winds, crossed the center line on the highway, and died instantly when he hit a truck head-on. Being that it happened early on a day between games, it got a lot of attention on the board as well as on every other sports-related web site. It would also spawn a "500 LUUUUUCs for Luc Bourdon" topic on Ice Hockey, but the topic would eventually come up short. It's the thought that counts though. The next day, the topic of motorcycle safety becomes a very hot topic and it quickly gets a very high post count as many posters argue on both sides. Petr Sykora hittes his way to game 6 http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/8035/overtimeox0.jpg http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/2310/hittesotnp3.jpg http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/1861/hittesot2xl0.jpg http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/9228/hittesot3yw2.jpg The eyes of the NHL Board are on Detroit as the Wings have a 3-1 series lead heading into game 5. After giving up a 2-0 lead early on, the Wings would power back to take a 3-2 lead late into the third period. However, the board and gameday chat goes wild as Talbot scores late in the game to force overtime. The game would eventually last until the 3rd overtime when none other than Hittes Petr Sykora would score on a powerplay. Once again, the board and the MSN game chat goes wild. A storied night for the NHL Board. The events that transpired would lead to an official royal decree from the boards King and General Manager stating that once Linden had retired, Petr Sykora would take his place as the official board folk hero and top fad.